Living a New Life
by Kalikat9616
Summary: The Cullens leave again, but this time Bella is determined to become a vampire. Where else to go than the Volturi to get what she wants. When she gets there can she get a new family, too? Even though Bella's heart is broken, can she learn to love again?


**Chapter 1- Getting Left and Finding Family**

Bella's POV

"Bella we need to talk," Edward said. I followed him a little ways into the woods. He stopped after a while. I wonder what he need to talk about?

"Bella, we're leaving," Edward said bluntly. There was no emotions on his face or in his words.

"I'll go with you, just let me go pack," I said as the tears started to fall. I don't want to go, but I don't want them to leave me.

"No Bella, we don't want you to come," he said with no emotion, "You were just a play toy to us and we got bored. I found a vampire that is a lot prettier than you, so we are moving. We'll forget about you, so you need to forget about us." When he was done he turned around and walked away. I lost my father and now I lost _them_, again.

I ran to my house and packed a bag. I don't want to stay in Forks. The memories would be to much. When I finished packing I called the airport and got a ticket to Volterra, Italy. I will ask Aro if he will turn me and let me become one of the guards. I'm gonna become a Vampire whether _they_ like it or not.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The plane just landed at the **Galileo Galilei Airport in Pisa, Italy. I followed the signs to baggage and grabbed my suit cases. When I had both of them I went to rent a car. When I had everything in the trunk I started the car and started driving. It took an hour and forty-five minutes to drive to Volterra from Pisa.**

**I parked the car and quickly got out. The castle they lived in was beautiful. ********(a/n- I know they don't live in a castle, but this is my story. Picture on profile.) ****When I got into the castle I instantly went to the secretary's desk. There was a gold name plate that read Gianna. Gianna looked up from the computer screen and eyed me.**

**"What can I help you with, miss?"** Gianna asked sweetly, maybe too sweetly.****

**"I would like to talk to Aro," I said with a smile.**

**"Very well, I will ask if you can come in," she said and turn away from me. She picked up the phone and dialed a number really quickly. She talked for a couple of minutes then got off and turned to me.**

**"He is sending two people to come and get you," she said and went back to work. Five minutes later Felix and Demetri walk threw a door. I waved at them and they seemed surprised. They must think I hate them, but I don't. I like them a lot. I got up and walked to them.**

**"Hey Demetri, Felix," I said semi-happy. The only reason I'm happy is because I might become a vampire. I followed Demetri and Felix down the familiar hallways till we got to throne room. Aro, Marcus, and Caius were sitting on their thrones, waiting for me most likely. When I got into the room I bowed, not wanting to be disrespectful. **

**"Ah Isabella, what a nice surprise. What brings you back here, my child?" Aro asked with a smile.**

**"The Cullens left me, but I'm determined to become a vampire. Will you please change me?" I whispered and looked at the ground. I'll cry later, right now I want to become a vampire. Everyone there gasped. They did not expect what I said.**

**"My dear child, why did they leave you?" Aro asked me.**

**"I was just a play toy for them, and they got bored," I said with disgust. Now that I think about it, they were just using me. Some family they were. I so totally hate them right now.**

**"I would love to change you, but I think I rather have you as a daughter rather than have you as part of the guard. You will be a a powerful vampire I can promise you that," he said. I saw Marcus and Caius nodded. I just got myself a family, and this time they won't leave me.**

**"Demetri, take Bella to her room," he said dismissively and left the room. Marcus, Caius, and some guards followed him. Demetri grabbed my hand and dragged me through a door.**

**"Hey Demetri, can you slow down a bit, some of use aren't vampires here," I said sarcastically. I don't know where this confidence came from but I like it. I looked up to see Demetri smiling at me.**

**"Uh yeah, sorry," he said sheepishly and let go of my hand. When I looked into his eyes I saw a hint of an emotion I couldn't place. He is really cute... wait I can't think like that. I love Edward. Yeah right, he used me like a toy. His whole family did.**

**"Yeah, maybe you should show me to my room," I said with a hint of a blush. I'm crushing on the sexy vampire, Demetri. Great, just freaking great.**

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

**Demetri's POV**

**I can't believe that jerk would live a girl like her. Before you ask, yes I'm in love with Isabella Swan. I have been since the first time she came here. We finally arrived at her room.**

**"Here is your room, both your suitcase and guitar is in there," I said as I opened the door. She nodded her head, walked in, and closed the door behind her. I was walking away when the door opened again.**

**"Hey wait Demetri," Bella shouted from the doorway.**

**"Yes, Bella," I questioned her and turned around.**

**"When am I going to be changed and can I roam around the castle?" she asked me.**

**"You'll be changed a week from today. As for the roaming don't go anywhere without Aro, Caius, Marcus, Felix, or me," I answered her. I turned away and was about to walk away.**

**"Can we go to the kitchen and get something to eat? I'm kinda hungry." she said.**

**"Sure, we'll get you some food and then we can go for a walk in the garden. Follow me," I said and started walking. She walked up to me and grabbed my hand.**

**"Sounds like a plan. Is the garden beautiful?" she whispered and instinctively leaned into me.**

**"Its gorgeous. I spend a lot of time out there and the music room," I answered with a grin.**

**"You have a music room? That is so cool."**

**"Yes we do, I'll show it to you some time," I chuckled. We finally got to the kitchen and she made herself a sandwich. When she was done eating we headed out to the garden. Once we were out the doors she let out a gasped. I laughed loudly.**

**"You were right it is gorgeous. This place is amazing. No wonder you love it out here," she admitted quietly. I grabbed her hand and brought her to my favorite spot. It was a fountain in the middle of the garden.**

**"What a beautiful fountain," she said and sat down on the side of it. I sat down next to her.**

**"I come here to read and think," I whispered in her ear.**

**"That's cool. Hey, did you know I sing?" she asked, changing the subject.**

**"No, I didn't. Will you sing for me?" I said, going along with her subject change. **

**"Sure, I'll sing you one of my favorite songs," she answered me.**

**_You gotta help me out_**

**_It's all a blur last night_**

**_We need a taxi_**

**_'Cause you're hung over and I'm broke_**

**_I lost my my fake ID_**

**_But you lost the motel key_**

**_Spare me your dirty looks_**

**_Now don't blame me_**

**_You wanna cash out_**

**_And get the hell outta town_**

**_Don't be a baby_**

**_Remember what you told me_**

**_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is_**

**_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_**

**_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now_**

**_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_**

**_Why are these lights so bright?_**

**_Did we get hitched last night?_**

**_Dressed up like Elvis_**

**_Why am I wearing your class ring?_**

**_Don't call your mother_**

**_'Cause now we're partners in crime_**

**_Don't be a baby_**

**_Remember what you told me_**

**_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is_**

**_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_**

**_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now_**

**_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_**

**She finished the song with one last twirl. She smiled, blew me a kiss, and sat back down.**

**"You did an awesome job. You looked like you were having the time of you're life," I said with a bright smile.**

**"Thank you and I was having the time of my life," she giggled. My smile grew bigger at the sound. It sounded like bells. I got it, her new nickname can be Bells.**

**"So has ****_he_**** ever heard you sing?" I said his name with pure hatred. I really hope I'm the only one who has heard her sing before.**

**"Nope, none of them have. You are the first person I have singed to," she confirmed my wishes. We sat and talked for a while before she got tired. She fell asleep in my arms when I was carrying her back. I lead her down on her bed and covered her up.**

**"Good night, see you tomorrow my princess," I whispered in her ear and kissed her forehead. I turned off her lights as I exited the room. I slid down the wall next to her door. I'll be her guard tonight.**

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

******A/N- No cliffy! I hoped you liked it. The song is "Waking Up In Vegas" by Katy Perry.**

******Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or any of the songs I use.**


End file.
